Men Without Honor
by JamieTyler
Summary: Ju-Long narrowed his gaze "I will avenge my brother."  "I will not let you kill mine," Joe said.


**Men Without Honor**

The moon was rising, rapidly stealing the light from the earth. It had pushed the sun low in the sky, so that the Sierras were casted in shadow and the earth below them was already painted in purple hues. Into the setting sun rode a lone horseman leading a rider-less horse. Draped across the horse's back was the body of dead man…no boy. A boy too young to be dead.

Standing, protectively in front of Hop-Sing, Adam Cartwright watched the retreat with a scowl and a feeling of melancholy. Death was something that the oldest Cartwright son sought to avoid with all of his being. And his distaste of dealing out death was clear in his dark eyes as he watched the shadows engulf his victim. He took no comfort in the fact that the man he had killed was trying to kill Hop Sing, his family's loyal friend.

It was no comfort that he had been left no other option other then to kill. His mind whispered murderer in his ear repetitively, and the word left a foul taste in his mouth. But as he looked over to Hop Sing and saw the deep bruise forming on the man's face, he knew with out a doubt that he had made the right decision. When it came to his family, and Hop Sing is family, he would kill a hundred men in cold blood if it meant he could save any one of them.

Hop Sing looked to the man, the boy he had helped to raise, who had just saved him. His almond eyes wide in adoration and concern, for he knew well the cost that Adam was willing to pay. "Mistar Adam, go home now," he said softly, motioning for the man to resume his seat on the wagon.

Adam bowed his head and inhaled deeply, holding his breath for a moment before exhaling slowly before placing his gun in its holster. Looking back to Hop Sing he asked, "Are you alright?"

The servant nodded, and motioned again to resume the trip back to the Ponderosa.

Adam nodded and picked up the reins again, snapping the horses into movement. The two rode in silence for some time, each lost in their own thoughts and each glancing wearily around them, searching for any more hidden dangers. It was only when the pair were with in a mile of home that Adam asked "What did they want Hop Sing? Why did they come after you?"

Hop Sing sighed and shook his head, unsure how to explain and deeply sorry that he had gotten his family involved in this matter. This matter, those men, they were a Chinese matter; they should not have involved the Cartwrights. He wasn't sure how to explain this to Adam, and he knew that it would not truly matter if he could. The Cartwrights protected their own, and Hop Sing knew that he was as much apart of the Cartwright family as they were his. He knew that once they learned of this attack, they would band together firmly to protect him. It worried him that they might take the brunt of the danger in his name.

'Our strength is in our unity. The fact we can always depend on each other is what makes us strong,' was the lesson that the Honorable Father had passed on to his sons. It was also something that he had made no secret that Hop Sing was included in. Such a man, such a family, was a rare thing.

"They come from China looking for better life but find China was better. No able to go home, so make China here. They take China-men but not all go. Some fight; most die. Hop Sing come to live free. Hop Sing fight before, now they come to kill. Only numba one son here."

Adam nodded his head in understanding. The men were slavers and wanted to take Hop Sing. Hop Sing had run into them before, in fact, Adam was sure that many in China Town had, had a run in with these types of men. Hop Sing had refused them and so they had come to kill him. They would have as well, had he been alone. But Adam had come with Hop Sing into town that day, and Adam had been there to stop them.

The man shook his head in sadness. It was senseless, a meaningless death. These men stood for nothing but the lust of power and repression of freedom. The boy died because he wanted a slave?

"They just wanted to kill you because you fought back?" Adam asked, the disgust for their attackers clear in his voice.

Hop Sing shook his head, "Hop Sing not just fight. Hop Sing win. Win fight in front of other China-men. One old man beat two boys. Boys think Hop Sing take honor, they come to get it back."

"Those two didn't do their research. If they'd even bothered to ask anyone they'd have known you've been whipping boy's into shape for years, and still managed to run the Ponderosa," Adam said with a smirk.

Hop Sing chuckled softly, some of the tension easing, "Son's still need whipping some time. Honorable Father too."

Adam smiled at that. There was never any argument in the family who was in charge; they'd always answer Hop Sing whenever asked. Didn't matter if Ben Cartwright signed the papers, it was Hop Sing who laid down the laws and enforced them. And the more Adam thought over Hop Sing's role in his family, the more at peace he became with his act of violence. Still, as the house came into view, a nagging question slipped out of Adam's mouth before he could stop it.

"Will they come back?" he asked, sounding to Hop Sing a little like the scared boy he had been many, many years ago.

Hop Sing sat silent for some time before answering slowly, "They men with false honor. They will come for revange. But Hop Sing know not when."

Adam nodded. He would have to be watchful.

* * *

><p><em>8 months later…<em>

"Just leave it Adam," Little Joe snapped as he saddled his horse, Cochise.

"What's the matter? Can't conger up a defense this time?" the older Cartwright snapped back as he glared at his brother.

Hoss, the middle brother, watched anxiously the scene before him. For the past week, his two brothers had been at each other's throats and nobody could really figure out why. At first it seemed that it was more of the same old argument, but as the week went on, Hoss wasn't so sure. He was only happy that his father was still in Sacramento while they were arguing so that at least he could escape the icy tension.

"I don't have to conger up a defense, at least I shouldn't have to," Joe growled, "At 20 I'm old enough to go on a trip by myself."

"You're barely old enough to put yourself to bed kid," Adam taunted and Hoss tensed.

The big man watched his younger brother carefully, seeing the twitching under his skin and the darkness that settled in his emerald eyes. His fists were bunched and his back taunt, even Cochise seemed to be shying away from him. Clear as day, Joe was ready to burst. Hoss was afraid that Joe was going to rise to the bait, not that he could blame him. Adam was asking for it. But, as he often did, Joe surprised everyone.

"Whatever bee got in your bonnet Adam, I didn't put it there. I promised Walters I'd look over his horses, and Pa said I could. My chores are done, and I'm only leaving a day early. I don't need your approval Adam, I have Pa's."

His peace said, Joe led his mount from the barn, past his stunned older brothers. A hush had fallen in the barn, tense and strained as Adam fought to control his rising temper. Hoss however, found the whole thing quite amusing and was fighting to control his laughter. Needless to say, he lost that fight and earned the glare of his older brother.

Hoss just shrugged, still snickering, and as he walked out the barn he called over his shoulder, "Ya had that comin' Adam." Adam was left alone to wallow in his temper.

Out in the yard, Joe was double-checking his saddlebags and Cochise, making sure he was ready for the trip. He wasn't going far, no more then a three-day ride away, but the territory he was passing through was harsh.

Hoss watched his younger brother for a moment, the laughter on his face fading. He didn't like the idea of his younger brother going off after a fight. Hoss had never liked to leave things unfinished, and Joe leaving with out reconciling with Adam was just that. But there wasn't anything Hoss could do about it. Adam had made the mess and Joe wasn't the one who had to clean it up. So Hoss rolled his shoulders and planted a smile on his face as he made his way over to his brother.

"Ya take care of yerself Shortshanks," Hoss ordered with mock sternness as his younger brother vaulted into his saddle.

Joe gave him a tired smile, the strain of his run in with Adam still there, "I will Hoss. I promise, I'll wire you as soon as I get to Dust Roads."

"Well you just take yer time. That there town got it's name fer a reason, them ol' sand storms come outta no where," Hoss reminded his brother.

"I know you old worry wart. I'll be fine. You, Adam, and Pa taught me what to do," Joe reassured his brother with a smile, but the smile faltered as his gaze fell on the barn where Adam still hadn't emerged from. "Do me a favor Hoss, and take care of Ol' Yankee Granit Head, will ya?"

Hoss followed his brother's gaze and nodded, "Will do Joe. Don't ya fret none 'bout him. Pa should be home soon enough and he'll sort 'im out. Now you go on and get outta here a'fore you lose yer day light."

"See ya in a week or so Hoss," Joe laughed as he exited the yard.

* * *

><p>It was almost eight days later before Joe found himself heading for home. He was egger to be off, excited to tell his father about the horses that Walters had shown him. He was sure that this string added to the Ponderosa's currents string of horses would strengthen their stock and the price was fair enough he was sure he could even get Ol' Adam to agree to buying them.<p>

Adam, the thorn in his side. His older brother was in a mood for sure, and Joe was not sure the cause of it, it seemed to him that it had started back when Hop Sing and Adam had been attacked by the two China-men and Adam had killed one of them. Roy had said that he was the brother of some big gang leader in San Francisco, a Ju-Long. Hop Sing had paled at the name and quickly explained that the man was once a small but frightening war lord in China. That he was feared, and if his brother were dead, then he'd be coming to take revenge.

Adam had seemed to shake off the threat off, but it was clear that he had grown weary. He was more cautious and defiantly on edge; especially now, with a sudden in crease of Chinese minors in Virginia City.

'It must be wearing on his nerves,' Joe thought with a shake of his head as he and his mount continued on their way home.

It was mid-afternoon, and Joe had been traveling for seven hours or so. So far he had yet to see anyone else on the dry dessert road and he knew that it would be unlikely that he did. The trail that he was using, while normally the route of choice during the wet seasons, was nearly deserted during this time of year. The storms were too great a risk for most, but since it was the only road between Dust Roads and the Ponderosa, it was the only one Joe could take.

Scanning the horizon, Joe looked for any signs of a pending sand storm, carefully checking the wind and listening to his horse's intuition. Cochise would know well before him if there were a storm coming, and Joe knew to heed the warning. As he scanned the horizon he noticed a shimmer of smoke off in the distance.

Joe frowned, the smoke indicated a camp fire, but who could be camping out here? For an unknown reason, Joe felt an ominous surge of emotion. He could not shake the thought that something was wrong, though he could not place what. He hesitated a moment, reigning in Cochise and looking from west to east. If he continued east, he'd move past the campfire and onwards to home. If he went west, he'd still be headed home, but he'd approach the campfire.

Under him Cochise nickered and pawed the ground nervously causing Joe to snap out of his thoughts. He looked around him at the horizon and sighed. It appeared the choice had been made for him. The wind was starting to pick up slightly and that, more often then not, lead to a sand storm. He had no way of knowing if the people at the camp knew what to do in a sandstorm or if they were aware that it was coming. No matter who they were, Joe couldn't just go on with out warning them. Besides, to the west were caves that he could hide in. Thus, he urged his mount towards the campfire, and crossed his fingers that he'd make it there in time and would find a warm welcome.

Joe heard them before he saw them. The wind was pressing harder now, and he knew the storm was coming. But he also knew that the camp was nestled in some rocks, and that would provide some protection for the moment. As he neared the camp he slowed his anxious horse to a walk and listened to the men in the camp. He counted four, and by the sound of it, they were all China men. Joe could recognize the tones of the conversation and was able to catch a few snide bits from the men as he approached. They appeared to be arguing about staying where they were or not.

It took the men several moments to notice Joe's approached, but once they did all conversation stopped, and they all gave the young cowboy hard looks.

Joe pulled his mount to a stop and raised his hands slowly, his eyes studying the men. All four were covered in trail dust and worn looking. Joe could tell instantly that they had been ill prepared for their journey and were suffering from the lack of preparation. Of the four, only one stood out to Joe and he studied the men with a blank face for a moment noting the long mustache that the man wore as well as the neat braid and oriental hat that seemed to contrast with the miners' clothes. Joe also noted that the man's hand was near his side arm and his cold almond eyes were locked on to Joe, as if daring the young man to move.

"Neih hou," Joe said as calmly and politely as he could by way of greeting. He hid a smile as he watched the men's faces when they realized he could speak Cantonese. It was a skill that Hop Sing had taught to a young Joe.

"You speak our tongue?" the man that Joe now understood to be the leader said.

"And you speak mine," Joe said evenly, a polite smile on his face.

"Not many of your kind speak our tongue," the man replied, relaxing slightly.

Joe shrugged, "I was taught by a friend when I was a boy. He said it made watching me easier. You speak English well."

"It is something I needed to learn," the man said dismissively, "What is it you want?"

Joe, still with his hands raised looked back around to the horizon and frowned. It was getting darker, but the sun was not setting. He could see the clouds forming off in the south and he could feel the wind grow stronger. He knew time was short.

"The wind's picking up. There's a storm coming," Joe answered, bringing his gaze back to the man.

The man looked to the sky, but he saw nothing that indicated a storm in his eyes and his steely gaze fell back to Joe, "I see no such signs. There are no clouds."

Joe shook his head, "Not a rain storm. Sand. The wind's going to whip the sand up and around until it forms a huge dust cloud. It's enough to suffocate a man or rub the skin right off of him. I came to tell you to find shelter."

"You are sure of this storm?" asked one of the other men, Joe guessed by the looks of his fear filled eyes that he was the youngest there.

"I'm sure. I know this land. My home isn't too far away. We need to stop talking and find shelter. If you'll get your horses I'll lead you to a cave nearby. We can make it before the storm if we hurry."

"Why would you help us?" the man in charge asked, mistrust coloring his voice.

Joe picked up his reigns and nudged Cochise forward, "Because that's what I do. It is what my father would expect of me and I will not disobey or dishonor him." The last part Joe added as encouragement, for Hop-Sing had once told him that in China, men held great respect for those who honored their elders.

The men exchanged looks before silently mounting up and following Joe.

* * *

><p>They reached the cave just as the storm started to pick up. In no time, Joe had everyone tucked away, well out of the wind, a fire going, and dinner cooking. The four men still watched him suspiciously, but they did not refuse the canteen he offered them or the beans and bacon. Nor did they stop him from tending to the horses and giving each a portion of grain that he had tucked away. Cochise wasn't too happy about having to share, but he forgave his human when he was allowed an extra share of coffee.<p>

"You treat that beast as if he were a man," the leader of the China men said softly as he watched the young cowboy.

Cochise nickered in agitation at being called a beast, and Joe chuckled lowly, "it's alright Cooch, he doesn't mean anything by it. If he knew ya, he wouldn't call you a beast."

The horse shook his head and snorted, returning to his coffee and finishing the mug. Joe turned to his companions and gave them a boyish smile; "Cooch has been my friend for a long time. I know that seems a strange thing, but out hear, a horse is a lifeline. If you don't have a horse, you're dead. It's good to treat them well. But you're right; I do tend to over do it at times I guess. My brother says it's cause I'm half horse, so it's only natural."

The man nodded his head, but said nothing as Joe finished tending to the animals and came back to the fire.

"You have saved our lives, and we do not even know your name," the man commented after some time.

Joe glanced up at him, hesitating slightly. He didn't know why, but he did not want to give this man his name, though he knew he had to tell him something. After a second's debate he said, "Joseph. But most call me Joe."

"Ju-Long," was the short reply.

Joe felt his heart skip a beat and he fought to keep his hand from reaching for his gun. The boy swallowed hard against the sudden panic and stared straight into the fire, hoping that the other men did not notice. "Ju-Long, that means dragon, right?" Joe asked, trying to divert attention, and hoping his voice was steady.

"Mighty dragon," Ju-Long corrected, seemingly unaware of Joe's panic.

Joe nodded, "Where are you headed, Ju-Long?" Joe asked finally getting up the courage to look the man in the face.

"Virginia City. I have business there," the man growled, clearly not liking the conversation.

Joe nodded his tongue drying in his mouth, "Lot of China-men coming to Virginia City. The mines have struck it rich. Are you fellows miners?"

"Where is it that you are headed," Ju-Long asked, ignoring Joe's question.

"Home," Joe said, "I was on a horse buying trip for my father now I'm going home."

"You did not buy any horses?" Ju-Long asked, his expression one of doubt, "Not a very successful trip."

Joe shrugged, "We don't rush into buying horses. When we get an offer to buy a string one of us goes to look over the stock and then gives my father a report. If my father likes what we say, we arrange for the buy. Most people are willing to wait on us to make up our minds."

"Humph, seems like a waste of time. If you want the animals, why not buy them there?"

"Because we may not have the money," Joe answered," There's a lot to consider besides the horses. We have to worry about the cattle and paying our hands, as well as buying supplies, and our other interest. It's not always so simple."

Ju-Long shrugged and sipped his coffee, "You mentioned a brother."

Joe nodded, a new peg of dread hitting him, "I have two. I'm the youngest."

"I had a younger brother," Ju-Long said bitterly, "A man named Cartwright murdered him. Do you know this man, Cartwright?"

Joe gulped. 'What do I do now?' he thought, panicked. If he told the truth, he was a dead man, if he challenged the man, he was a dead man, but there didn't seem to be a way out of this, unless…. Suddenly, Joe had an idea that just might be crazy enough to work.

"I know the Cartwrights. I'm friends with them."

"Humph," Ju-Long snorted, "Then you know the Cartwright I speak of?"

"Adam, the oldest son," Joe answered softly.

"Tell me about him," ordered Ju-Long and Joe eyed him carefully.

"You won't like what I tell you, but I swear it's the truth," Joe said softly.

"That is all I want," Ju-Long answered.

Joe nodded and with a sigh he thought about his brother, trying to put into words what he thought of him. "Well, Adam Cartwright is a well respected man. People seek him out for his intelligence and council. He's well educated, cool, calm and collected most of the time. He's a quiet man, one who speaks softly and carefully. He's not quick to rush into things and rarely rises a hand in anger. He'd rather fight with his wits then hurt a man. To outsiders he seems cold and emotionless, but his brothers swear he's got a heart of gold. And I guess it's true cause he's so dang gone loyal to everyone he calls a friend and his family. The only time he'd ever raise his hand against a man is if they threatened his friends and family."

"You sound in awe of this man. But he is a murderer! He killed a boy, and I will see him pay for it," Ju-Long hissed with such venom that it froze Joe's insides.

"If that's your intentions, Ju-Long, be careful. The Cartwrights are a strong family, each bound to each other tightly. One would sacrifice himself for any of the others without a thought. They are never divided, not even when they argue with each other."

"Do you threaten me?" Ju-Long challenged.

Joe shook his head, "No. No, it's not my fight. If someone had killed my brother, I would want him dead as well. No Ju-Long, I'm not going to stand in your way. I'm just warning you, killing Adam Cartwright, well it'll be like bringing the wrath of the heavens on your head. You'll spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder for his family. They won't rest, and they won't stop until they hunt you down."

"Let them come then," snorted Ju-Long, "I do not care, as long as my brother is avenged."

Joe sighed, maybe his plan wouldn't work after all….

* * *

><p>Dawn came early in the dessert and much to the relief of everyone, the storm had blown itself out. Joe had managed to convince the men to let him lead them to Virginia City. After all, he pointed out, he knew how to survive in the dessert better then they did, and he knew the way. The men agreed, and soon they were making their way across the dessert, all the while Joe talked about the dessert, passing on the survival skills he had been taught.<p>

He taught the men how to locate water, how to navigate, how to forage for food, and pointed out a few of the dangers in the dessert. He taught them to look for shadows and to ride along in them, and how to tell the time before sunset. At night, he taught them how to stay warm and how to keep the insects and scavengers away. And at night, he also answered their questions.

Many times he was asked about the Cartwrights and their ranch. Quite often, Joe shrugged those off or flat out ignored them. Occasionally he'd answer some of them. Always telling the men that the family was honorable and good.

It was a seemingly impossible task for Joe to befriend and earn the trust of the men in only two days, but he did. Even Ju–Long seemed to have warmed to the young man, telling him stories of his brothers and life in China.

Joe would listen and laugh, and then tell his own stories. Telling the stories of his childhood and the mischief he and his brothers created. Whenever he spoke of Adam, he was careful to use his middle name, and whenever he spoke of Hoss, he made sure to use his first name. If it wasn't for the looming threat of Adam's murder, Joe would have enjoyed his time with the China-men. But as they grew nearer to the Ponderosa, Joe was more and more aware that he had not managed to sway Ju–Long from his intent. The young man knew that a reckoning was coming, and he knew it was going to have a high cost.

* * *

><p>Ben Cartwright watched his oldest son, a worried frown on his face. Adam had been standing on the front porch for the past hour now, staring off into the early morning horizon. Ben wasn't quit sure what the young man was looking for, but he could guess. Joe was a day late coming back.<p>

"Are you alright son?" Ben asked as he joined him on the porch.

Adam sighed and looked at his father, "I'm fine, Pa."

Ben raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as he focused his attention out onto the sunrise. "Was it a bad row between you and Joe? The one before he left."

Adam shook his head, "It was my fault. I wanted a fight…any excuse to make him stay home." That was all he had to say for his father to understand.

Ben nodded, he could understand this feeling; the need to protect Joe all presented differently in he and his older sons. Where Ben chose reason and Hoss emotion, Adam played on the anger. He'd rather have Joe stay home and fight with him then take on the world alone.

"Hop-Sing has to go into town today, why don't you go with him? Gather some supplies for a trip and if Joe isn't back by tomorrow you can go meet up with him. There's only one road, so he couldn't be too lost."

The corners of Adam's mouth twitched into a smile, "He'll just love that, won't he? Me going out to retrieve him…"

"Don't think he'd mind too much older brother," Hoss said with a yawn as he joined his family on the porch. "But ya all better get in fer breakfast. Hop-Sing is yelling in Chinese again and ya'll know Lil' Joe is the only one who can understand him like that."

The two older man chuckled and shook their heads in understanding as they followed Hoss into the house.

* * *

><p>It was an hour past noon, according to the sun, as Joe and his three companions reached the crossroads. Right would lead them to Virginia City, left to the Ponderosa; all of them had a choice to make.<p>

Joe pulled Cochise to a stop and turned so that he was facing the men. He studied them briefly before saying, "The right road will take you into Virginia City."

Ju-Long nodded, "Which way do you go?"

"Left. Towards home," Joe answered.

"And which way to the Ponderosa?"

Joe was quite for a moment locking eyes with Ju-Long, "left."

Ju-Long studied the young man before him, a hush filling his bones. "And where is your home on this road?" he asked.

"There's only one ranch on this part of the road," Joe answered, eyes never wavering.

Ju-Long's eyes widened in surprise as a look of hatred came over him. "You are - "

"Joe Cartwright," Joe said, unflinching. Though he did inch Cochise back and lowered his hand towards his gun. He didn't want this to kill any of these men, but he would not let them past.

"You lied to me!"

"No, everything I told you was true. Everything. Everything I have told you about my family is true," Joe said, forcing himself to stay calm. "I never wanted to deceive you, only to show you my brother is a good man."

"You brother murdered a boy!" Ju-Long shouted.

"Your brother tried to kill him and our friend," Joe responded.

With a rage filled shout, that seemed to scare his two companions, Ju-Long raised his gun to Joe's chest. But before he could pull the trigger, the sounds of a wagon's approach and voices drifted over to the group. Ju-Long hesitated, knowing that whoever was coming would be his enemy.

Joe, however, panicked. He recognized the voices the instant he heard them. Using Ju-Long's hesitation, he urged his mount forward and lunged for Ju-Long, knocking them both into the dirt. The two struggled and Ju-Long's gun went off. Joe could sense the other two China-men dismounting and drawing weapons, but he knew they would not interfere. He continued to struggle with Ju-Long even as he heard the wagon approaching at a quicker pace.

"Joe!" he heard his brother yell as Ju-Long managed to shove the boy off and reclaim the use of his gun hand. Joe stared at Ju-Long, his heart nearly exploding in fear.

"Go! Get out of here!" Joe called to his brother, "Go!"

"Joe…" Adam said, hesitating. He looked at the two China-men holding guns at him and Hop-Sing, and the one holding a gun at Joe, and he didn't know what to do. Hop-Sing, he could tell was nervous and he was mumbling a prayer in Cantonese.

"Ju-Long, he is the one!" one of the men called as he and the other pulled Hop Sing and Adam from the wagon. Adam recognized him as one of the men who had tried to kill Hop-Sing. Fear gripped Adam, as he understood what was happening.

Joe cursed as he watched Ju-Long aim his gun at Adam. Thinking fast, Joe stepped in front of Ju-Long and spoke in Cantonese to him, "You owe me a debt."

Ju-Long narrowed his gaze at Joe, "I will avenge my brother," was the reply.

"I will not let you kill mine," Joe said. "You owe me a debt. I saved your life."

Joe heard Hop Sing's sharp intake of breath and he had no doubt that the cook was catching on to his plan. Risking a glance over his shoulder, Joe pleaded with Hop Sing to stay silent. Joe's eyes then locked on to his brother's, and it made him sick to see the fear in them. He gave his brother a soft smile and willed Adam to trust him. Adam studied Joe for a moment, understanding what his brother asked, and nodded slightly. He'd follow Joe's lead, though he wasn't sure what was going on.

'Adam, you know many things, and Cantonese is thankfully not one of them,' Joe thought with a somber sense of humor.

"I will avenge my brother. No debt will take that from me!" Ju-Long cried causing Joe to look back at him.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to kill me," Joe answered calmly.

"Joseph! No!" Hop Sing yelled, and Joe had to smile. It always amused him that his was the only one of his family's names that Hop Sing could say clearly.

Joe looked back over to Hop Sing and Adam, and he saw the fear in them so clearly. It was clear to him that Adam had caught on as he was now struggling with the men who held he and Hop Sing. Hop Sing was struggling too. Both were trying to get to the boy, to stop him. Joe gave them a smile that stilled them both in terror. He was resigned to this, and he would not change his mind. Joe turned back to Ju-Long, his eyes steady.

This time, in English, Joe said, "I told you that the Cartwrights would do anything for each other. That there was no sacrifice they wouldn't make. Take my life for my brother's Ju-Long. An eye for an eye. You kill me, and all debts are paid. You ride out and you can never come back."

Ju-Long stared at Joe for a moment before he aimed the gun at the boy's stomach and pulled the trigger.

Joe didn't hear the gun blast. He didn't feel the bullet tare through his body. He only heard the sound of his brother's cry and Hop Sing's weeping. He only felt his brother's hands as they pulled him into a cradle. He heard Adam call his name and he felt Hop Sing tare at his shirt and speaking rapidly in Cantonese. He could hear Ju-Long and his companions mounting up and then Adam's voice ring out cold a clear.

"I will kill you," he said and Joe knew his eyes were locked on Ju-Long. Just like he knew that Adam meant what he said, and he couldn't allow Adam to go down that road. He had to save his brother.

"Adam…" Joe breathed and coughed, for the first time feeling the pain in his midsection. "Adam…" this time a cry that got the attention of all the men that surrounded him.

"Shhh, Joe, don't try to talk…" Adam whispered softly and Joe thought it strange that he was crying.

"Adam…don't…don't cry…" Joe whispered.

"Joe…" but Adam was silenced by Joe's hand cupping his mouth. It was a tactic that a four-year-old Joe had used when his brother was speaking over him. He would take his tiny hand and cover his brother's mouth, like Pa would do to him if he spoke in church.

"Don't…promise me…no more revenge…promise…" Joe whispered, releasing his brother.

"But Joe…"

The boy shook his head, "No… more… revenge. No… false… honor. Not in… my name. Not…a…Cartwright," Joe swallowed and fought hard to stay awake; he had never felt so exhausted in his life.

"Joe…" Adam began, his eyes locked on the fading spark in his younger brother's. Terror filling him that this was the last moment he would have him. This was the last time that Joe would ever speak. Adam's words, the last he'd ever here. And Adam knew he was beat, because he could not deny Joe, "I promise. I promise." And inside, he felt his heart break.

Joe sighed his thanks before turning his gaze onto Ju-Long, "You will not come back?'

Ju-Long locked eyes with the boy, surprised at the defiance he saw in them even as death clamed him. "I have my honor," Ju-Long answered only to be laughed at by Hop Sing.

The cook glared up defiantly at Ju-Long, his fear of the man replaced with hatred and grief. He kneeled at Joe's side, his hand pressing on the wound in the boy's body, trying desperately to hold the blood in. He had sworn to Mrs. Cartwright that he would protect this child, that he would keep him safe, only to watch him gunned down. All the rage that the cook had was raw in his face, so much so that Ju-Long found himself grow nervous.

"You speak of honor? You who knows not what it is?" Hop Sing demanded in Cantonese. "You are shameful. You are nothing. This, this before you is honor. Taking this boy's life, that is not honor. You are men with no honor."

Hop Sing's peace said, Ju-Long looked away from the scene, towards his companions. He motioned for them to leave and as one, the men without honor rode off towards the dessert.

Hope Sing watched them go, until he was sure they would not turn back. He then looked back to the sons of him employer. The eldest was at a loss for what to do, the youngest nearly lost to them. But Hop Sing knew that there was too much life in the boy for any of them to give up without a fight. Quickly the old cook took over.

"Left him, place in wagon. You take horse, get doctor. Move, now," Hop Sing ordered, spurring Adam into motion. He prayed that it was not for nothing.

* * *

><p>Adam sat staring into the fire, an empty look on his face. The coffee Hoss had made for him was untouched. His hands and clothes were still stained with Joe's blood. The look of fear and grief on his father and brother's faces were still engraved in his mind.<p>

Behind him, Hoss paced, a slow and steady walk with deep and heavy sighs. Up stairs there were footsteps as Hop Sing ran from Joe's room to the kitchen and back again. Occasionally they could hear Joe cry out in pain and fever, but the cries were muffled and weak.

It had been near two hours and still no word, but time had lost meaning to the Cartwrights. And when Joe's cries could no longer be heard, that was when the prayers started.

Then, finally, the sounds of tired footsteps were heard on the stairs as Paul descended. Adam stood and Hoss froze, both looking to the doctor, their breath caught in their throats. Paul looked every bit his age and exhausted, but when he smiled it was with a twinkle and when he laughed it spread relief.

"He'll be fine, boys. A few weeks rest and he'll be fine. Now, Adam would you kindly get cleaned up and eat something?"

* * *

><p>As with any of his boys when they were injured, it was impossible to get Ben Cartwright to leave Joe's side. Thus, it was some days later before Adam found himself able to sit alone with Joe. But those few days had seen a great improvement to the young man.<p>

Joe was no longer ghostly pale, though a slight fever gave him a flushed look. He was also able to sit up in bed and was managing to eat semi-solid foods. In other words, Joe was having one of his famous remarkable recoveries.

Adam hadn't been quite so lucky in recent days. He had been plagued with nightmares of Joe dying or Joe being taken from him. There had been many times where he'd woken up screaming his brother's name or even crying. There had been many times when Ben had left Joe's side to check on his oldest son and Adam couldn't help but feel guilty and childish for it. But Ben understood, and it was his insistence that had Adam sitting with Joe now.

Adam sat in the blue armchair that Hoss had brought up for their father, watching his brother sleep. His book lay forgotten on his lap as memories of Joe entertained his thoughts. The happy memories of Joe's boyhood were intercut with the darker memories of his latest brush with death. Every memory ended with the sound of a gunshot and Joe lying in his arms. Adam sighed as he tried to focus on the Joe in front of him, the one that was recovering and a live.

Joe stirred, his eyes fluttering open. For a moment Joe didn't recognize where he was, the last remnants of his nightmare clinging to him. "Adam run!" Joe cried as he struggled to push his covers off.

Adam was there in a second, gently holding his brother still and trying his best to sooth the young man, "It's alright. I'm right here Joe, it's alright."

Slowly, awareness came to Joe and as he recognized Adam and where he was, a sheepish smile came across his face. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Adam gave an eloquent shrug and his trademarked half smile, "Nothing to be sorry for Little Buddy."

Joe yawned and settled into the pillows, "how long have you been sitting here?"

"Oh, about an hour or so. Pa had to ride out to check the herd, he'll be back before supper."

Joe nodded and eyed the book in Adam's lap, "_Moby Dick_?"

Adam smiled and held up the old book, he knew Joe would recognize it simply by the cover. It was his favorite after the all. "I thought you might like me to read a few chapters," Adam admitted.

Joe snickered, "Only if you promise to do the voices."

Adam chuckled deeply, "Imp." Then Adam grew serious as he stared at his brother, his thoughts once again returning to the show down with Ju-Long. "Joe, my life is not worth yours," Adam said softly.

Joe frowned at his brother and gave him a hard look, "Why would you say that Adam? Why would you think that?"

"Because Joe, with out you there would be no life in the Ponderosa. You're the soul of this home, and with out you we'd all be lost," Adam answered a bit flustered.

"The same can be said for you older brother," Joe said softly.

"It's different with me…."

"No Adam, it's not," Joe interrupted, "Adam, you're my brother and I would move heaven and earth to protect you. Nothing can ever change that."

"So in order to protect me, you'll make me watch you die? You'll make me spend the rest of my life with the knowledge you died for me?" Adam, asked, a bit harsher then he intended, but Joe wasn't phased.

"And you would ask me to live with the knowledge I could have save you? Adam, could you live with that? Could you live with Hoss or I being killed and knowing you could stop it?"

"It's not the same! I am the oldest, I am responsible for you," Adam responded.

"And I'm your brother so I'm responsible for you! We're both Cartwrights Adam! We were both brought up by the same father who taught us the same thing; man is nothing with out his family."

"But Joe, with out you this family isn't complete. With out you, there is no life," Adam said softly.

"Adam, with out any one of us, there would be no life. This family is made up of five parts. Pa is the heart, the one who holds the dream. Hoss is the compassion, the one who loves unconditionally. You are the intelligence, the one who makes the dream come true…."

"And you are the sprit, the one who breathes life into us all," Adam finished for his brother and then was silent for a long moment as he considered his words. The words were as logical as they were emotional and Adam had to smile at that. It was a marvel that Joe always seemed to know how explain emotions to the over logical Adam. It was always a sure way of getting Adam to except events and come to terms with his feelings; as was the case now.

"Joe, why did you make me promice not to go after Ju-Long?" Adam asked.

"Violence begets violence and revenge destroys men. Killing to reclaim honor makes no sense. I didn't want you to waste your life on hatred," was the honest reply.

Adam smiled at his brother, again marveling at the simple logic Joe brought to emotion. There were times when Adam felt a fool in front of his younger brother, and now was one of them.

"Who is the fifth?" Adam asked after taking some time to let his thoughts settle.

Joe smiled mischievously, "Hop Sing of course. With out him, we four Cartwrights would all be a lawless bunch."

Adam laughed, his dark thoughts chased away by his brother for the moment.

Outside the room, Hop Sing went about his chores soundlessly, but with a content smile on his face. Truly, these men he cared for were men of great honor.


End file.
